


It's the little things...

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [1]
Category: Entourage, House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Robert go to comic-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the little things...

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of my personal writing challenge.

In the two years they had been together they had never taken a vacation.  
After much shouting and cajoling {on Chase’ part} and lots of sulking {on House’} together with Cuddy finally losing her patience and threatening physical harm, they had decided on a break.  
More arguing had led to a compromise; instead of riding cross country on a Harley they would fly to San Francisco hire a car and drive down the coast to Comic con.

Chase had been intrigued by this convention for the past few years and House ever a lover of all things television was persuaded.

Chase had made all the arrangements, the flight was speedy and the look on House’s face when he saw the rental {a sixty-five Cadillac Eldorado} was priceless.  
Chase had found a place which rented classic cars and House was in heaven.

Knowing House would insist on driving, Chase had booked motels to break the journey.  
The first evening he had massaged House’s leg before dinner and afterwards they had made love before falling asleep.

A peaceful night had made Greg mellow and in the morning he had more or less graciously, allowed Chase to take the wheel.

The car was low and sleek, the road along the coast a delight to Chase who had missed the sea…he was settled here…he loved House and he loved his job but the light was different in Australia…here, driving down the coast, it almost felt like home. 

In a rare sign of affection House rested his arm along the seat and stroked Chase’s neck, they smiled at each other.

The hotel was busy with the convention but soon they had dropped their luggage and after a quick lunch they walked over to look around.

The main hall was packed with stalls and people, many dressed as characters from their favorite shows.

They circled the room, taking in all the sights, before House, needing a sit-down was tempted to attend a Q and A on Dr Who, one of his favorite shows.  
Chase left him there promising to return in an hour.

Chase, growing up, had been an avid collector of comic books and headed to peruse the stalls.

He bought a few, then was very tempted by an early edition Aquaman, concerned at the cost he had walked away and was annoyed at himself later when he returned and it had gone.

He was surprised to find House missing when he went to look for him.  
Then after ten minutes or so when he turned up he was delighted when House handed him the very Comic he had been looking at.

“Here Robbie I thought you would like this, I know how you Brits love comics.” He grinned.

Chase was touched, he knew Greg loved him but House was not particularly affectionate or considerate…it was the occasional small gestures such as this that made Chase feel loved.  
He popped a swift kiss on Greg’s cheek and murmured…”Wanna go lie down?”

Greg grinned back, “I do if you do.”

They were heading out back to the hotel when a loud shout of “Victory!” stopped House in his tracks.

“Viking Quest, really, I love Viking Quest.” He limped over to the stand and promptly forgot all about his leg when he came face to face with Johnny Drama in full costume.

He put his hand out and spent the next half hour quizzing Drama on all aspects of the show.

Johnny recognising a genuine fan was delighted, he could talk for hours and later when his stint in the booth was over he invited House and Chase to have a drink at his hotel.  
This turned out to be the one they were staying in and as House and Drama settled down with a bottle of whisky, Chase took a chair and opened his gift. 

After a while he stood and crossed to the bar.

“Beer please?”

As the barman turned away a figure joined Chase.

“Make that two.” He turned to Chase. “Here for the convention? You an actor?”

“Yes, no, Doctor. You?” 

“Manager, sometimes producer, Eric.” 

“Chase.”

They clinked bottles and took a drink.

A tall good looking man joined them, he gave Eric a quick hug.

“Did you not get me a beer? Some manager you are.”

“Wasn’t sure how long you’d be with all those fans trying to rip your clothes off.” Eric grinned.” This is Chase.”

Vince grinned widely “ Really? Me too, Vincent Chase.”

Chase shook hands, across the room Drama had noticed.

“E, hey Vinny over here.”

House looked up to find Chase holding hands with a really good-looking guy, he frowned, suddenly tired of this place.

By the time the three men had walked over he had struggled to his feet, the pain in his leg was written large on his face and Chase thinking this had probably been a long day for House made their excuses and followed him to the elevator.

House never as sure of this relationship as he seemed to be, had to speak.

“Vincent Chase…very good-looking.”

Chase, realised in amazement, House was jealous, nodded in agreement. “Yes he is, and charming. Not at all like an actor.”

“Not my type.”

Chase wanting to put House out of his misery, reached to kiss his cheek.

“Mine neither.”


End file.
